This invention relates to switching and, more particularly to the switching of lights and individual appliances.
Switches are commonly employed to control energy applied to devices. The typical switch has an actuator, such as a manual toggle, with distinctive "on" and "off" positions. Once the switch is turned "on", it typically remains in that condition until someone turns it off.
Unfortunately, switches are often left on long after there is any need for the devices they control. This is particularly true for lights and small appliances. This is frequently due to the fact that the user has moved from the location of the switch and is no longer convenient for him to turn it off. The result is a waste of energy and unnecessary use of the controlled device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide for the automatic de-energization of switches that have been left on inadvertently. A related object is to provide for the de-energization of switches with conventional toggle actuators, as well as other forms of actuators.
Another object of the invention is to provide for the automatic de-energization of household switches. A related object is to achieve automatic de-energization in switch boxes used for household switching.
Still another object is to provide automatic or manual de-energization at the option of the user. A companion object is to permit the reactivation of an automatically de-energized switch at any time during the operating cycle of the switch.
A further object of the invention is to provide an indication that the switch is about to be de-energized.